backyard_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Definition for stats
There are some words used for tower or monster stats that some people may not understand. Here's a list of them, and their definitions. AoE Area of Effect, or AoE damage, is damage that is dealt to every enemy in a certain area, rather than a single target. Laser Towers, Aerial Defense Towers and Cannon Towers deal such damage. The AoE damage is also dealt by Booby Traps and Heavy Traps when monsters step on it and explode. It is also used with Korath's ability. The size of the affected area depends on the range of the tower/trap and what area it affects. Damage Damage per shot, or just damage, is the actual damage a tower does to the attacking monster every shot. However, the damage in the game is given in DPS, which stands for D'amage '''P'er S'econd, and is used to express the damage that a tower does in one second. Of course, some towers (particulary Sniper Tower and Railgun) need more than 1 second to reload, and so their DPShot has to be calculated using this formula: ''DPS x time to reload (in seconds) = DPShot Remember, that this calculation only counts for non-multiply shot towers. The DPShot for multiply shot towers, such as Tesla Tower and Aerial Defense Tower, is simply calculated by this formula: Damage per 1 shock/bullet x Shots fiered per charge/salvo = DPShot The DPShot for Laser Tower is calculated a little different too, as Laser Tower has AoE damage, but also deals constant damage for some time, and then needs some time to reload, pretty mush the same as Tesla Tower and ADT. Laser tower actualy needs 1 second to reload, and during that time, it is not fiering. Otherwise, laser tower fieres it's beam for exactly 2 second. Because of that, the DPShot is calculated the same way as for Sniper Tower, Cannon Tower and Railgun. Note: Except for the Laser Tower, a tiny red number appears on top of a tower or monster when it attacks. This number indicates the damage that the tower or monster inflict per shot. In the case of Zafreeti, a tiny green number appears, showing how much it heals. For some reason, the Laser Tower will not produce a number whatsoever. DPS DPS stands for D'''amage '''P'er 'S'econd'', and is used to express the damage that a defensive tower does in one second. That kind of information of a tower's damage is given us in the actual game. The purpose for this information is to compare the relative strength of one tower to another, and is the information usually presented by Kixeye within the game when the statistics of the tower are presented during the upgrade process. The information here isn't intended to be misleading, but is being used to show how effective it would be to upgrade one tower on your base instead of another one. Howerever, DPS is '''NOT the actual damage the tower does to an attacking monster. The actual damage is called DPShot, and that is the real damage which is inflicted to the attacing monster. Range Range is the distance from which a Defensive Tower can hit an enemy. Each tower has its own range, which can generally be increased through upgrading. When you are viewing the Yard Planner , you can select 'Show Tower Ranges' to display the range each tower has. Range is showed in red along with the tower as a block in the middle.Every 20 extra range from a tower is same distance as a block. You may also remove specific ranges. Category:Miscellaneous